Origins: Mahariel
by Skullface 12-23-1994
Summary: Before the Grey Wardens, before The Blight, Mahariel was a child of the Dalish. During a harsh winter memories of old courtship brings the hunter into grief as he searches for herbs that can save his clan with the aid of his friends while keeping his own demon under control. (Currently in search of a beta reader, will accept anyone willing to offer help)
1. Chapter 1

In the deep of the Brecillian forest the clouds shadowed everything below creating an illusion of nightfall. The winter winds blew againest the ground coating ice across the dirt ground and lively green. Trees stood high and mighty as living beings older than most creatures in the world. Before this land was taken by the human lords and bannons exiling the former residents of Fereldin, the land prospered with glorious Arlathan. A mighty elvin city where many of the elves came to greet and discuss important topics with one another. Till the Teventier Imperium came and housed the once glorious Arlathan from the elves.

In return to this however, as is in human nature the former opressors of the elves eventually became overruled by other humans and the elves liberated themselves from their cruel rulers. Though the elves lost much from the humans, some stood strong and refused to submit to the human cruelty that afflected devestating harm towards them, one such group of elves that stood defiant were the dales, the Dalish.

Atop a large stone a lone hooded figure held onto a hunters bow and observed the land covered by the first of winter. Enhaling a large huff of air and exhaling back out into the world the hunter stood from a crouching position and hopped to the ground with a ready arrow. The hunter moved valently through the winter air, snow seemed to decorate and camoflague the hunter away from the prey and other hunters.

The young one known many of the clan as lethallen carried out with the hunt, spotting a light colored buck crossing a crystal like stream in search of some still green grass and slightly warmer water to drink.

Pausing in the lightly snowy ground the elf takes aim with the bow and looks across the bark of trees and white coated forest. The prey stood highly and tensed for a moment, did it sense the elf or perhapse another creature has come out from the frost covered forest in search of meal? No it had to have sense the prescense of the dalish. Not wanting this moment to be passed up the young lethalin held out the arrow with grace and focused on the hunt.

Eyes fixing on the heart, everything else slowing down and becoming still as water bucket. Not even the cold seemed to faze the hunter. All seemed peaceful and beautiful, the snow fell in flakes, the grass still carried little green under the cold, flowers red as blood frozen dead yet all more alive than ever with white sprinkles coating a lovely haze. The sounds of the hunters breathing echoed off as a light wind and the elf's hands held firmly the arrow and string.

"Mahariel!"

Now of all times when the hunter was ready to let loose the arrow unto the prey but the calling upon the young one's name caused the child to jump from startlement and the deer to retreat further into the forest.

"Damn you Tamlen!" Mahariel called out to the other hunter and child of the Dales. Young Tamlen ran to his friend joyfully wearing a similar cloak and hood with leather coating his body from the cold. Once the young lad was to his childhood friend the chap patted his friend's shoulder and said. "Well I can see you've almost caught dinner, I've had no such luck however."

"I might've been able to caught dinner had you not interupted."

Tamlen let out a slight laugh and said.

"Lethallen you take things too serious, we should enjoy our freedom for what it is. Besides the Keeper said we'd be fine so long as we don't stay out when its dark. Come on we should try to hunt down the deer otherwise we'll be eating frozen vegtables again."

The blonde haired elven boy ran off after the deer in the direction of its leave while his friend followed afterward, both keeping up with the hunt and never ceasing. Young and wild, filled with a youthful fire that exhausted not even under such a snow coverd storm.

Mahariel leaped over a fallen tree and ran atop a rock and leaped to a tree branch swinging to another and following after the deer while Tamlen kept to the ground. The blonde haired boy dived under a tree and continued running dodging trees while keeping his eyes on the deer and its tracks. He looked up for a quick moment to spot his friend funning and leaping from tree to tree while keeping up momentum with their soon to be dinner.

_Keep at it lethallen_. Thought Tamlen as he did his best to keep up with his wild frined.

Finally as the three had left the closed spaces of the forest they entered into a clearear area when Mahrial hopped down from a tree and withdrew an arrow and bow. Things seemed to slow down as the deer pranced in the snow covered clearing and in the reflection of its eyes, an arrow was seen coming straight for it.

The deer was struck with an arrow through the heart and crumbled to the ground with a loud smashing sound. Snow and fallen leaves lifted to the sky as blood streamed from the dead deer and onto the snow. The white frost was painted with a beautiful crimson that melted the snow giving a warmth from winter.

"Exccelent work lethallen, now the Keeper will be pleased to know the clan won't go hungery for a night." Tamlen said as he pulled a string from his satchel and began to tie the deer's legs. Maharial stood over the corpse of the animal and watched it. Black eyes beading back at the young child with the fier of a warrior. The hunter gazed upon the wound of where the buck was slain and saw that blood still dripped from the arrow's shaft.

The sight of such mild gore sent an odd feeling into the youung hunter. It wasn't a quesy one nor a distatful strain, it was something more ravenous. The sight of a creature dead before the hunter gave off an unnatural energy that sent energy throughout the hunter's body. And the elf reveled in the strange feeling of death.

"Lethalin are you coming?" Tamlen asked.

Mahariel turned back and saw that Tamlen already had the deer's feet tied and ready to be taken off to camp. "Yes, I'm ready." Mahariel said shaking off the bizzare sensation that was felt upon the killing of the prey.

The hunter decided to keep quiet of what was felt back there, it was a matter that was best kept secretive. It wasn't the first time young Mahariel had sensed the sensation of death. Nor will it probbly be the last. It seems so long ago, but the elf rememberd a time when blood gave off an aroma that was new and exhilerating to the Dalish elf but also frightened any who'd come across the elf during such ravaging bloodlust.

It all happened about a year ago, when something unexpecting fell upon the elf. Somthing that opened up a new sense of understanding towards the shems, or better known as the humans.

* * *

**Skullface: I'm hoping that this will develop further as a story, but for right now this is only a oneshot. If this chapter does well it'll progress into something more I promise. Also Mahariel's gender is going to be concealed until I can decide if I want Maharial to be a him or a her.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold spring with the snow melting away because of the rising sun bringing the first sun rays that warmed the land. Mahariel was out amongst the trees looking for game to bring back to the clan in hopes of feeding the younger ones. The hunter had been tracking down a large animal that had left behind tracks and crumbled trees. Mahariel believed that such a creature with a large body would provide a pelt that could be turned into a blanket and shelter some of the other members of the clan from the cold's teeth.

Mahariel kept warm through racing across the cold winds, the Dalish's boots hit the snow down to the heel. This however never stopped the venturous elf from doing what needs to be done in order to protect the clan. The hunter continued marching, thinking of the hunt that is before the path being walked. The hunter sniffed the air and smiled under the hood that was worn.

Although the snow had stopped falling the icy frost remained and the hunter smelt the icy wind and eyed the flowers that were slowly growing from beneath the melted snow that once covered the land.

The hunter pressed forward knowing that the prey was close now and soon food would fill the younger clanmates and the elders. Mahariel snuck behind a tree and drew an arrow along with the bow to said arrow. Aiming with vigilance the hunter saw the prey before the arrow that was trained.

A large creature with dark fur, heavy and strong with fangs and claws that would rip off the armor of any human who'd dare march before such a great creature. A large black bear like this would provide a large enough pelt to keep the children warm and possibly feed the clan if the meat is cooked right. The hunter trained down the arrow to where the mighty bear's heart would be. If the arrow misses the bear would in no doubt give chase to the elf.

The air stood still as the hunter focused.

Just as the arrow had almost taken flight however, a scream escaped from the far side of the forest and caused the bear to raise its head in fear and run off. Mahariel was both irritated and curious as to where the scream came from looked up in direction of where the scream was. With peering eyes the hunter watched from over a hill and heard movement just up ahead and could sense the presence of a group coming in his direction.

The hunter drew behind a bush that was still a little wet from the snow that had once been and kept the arrow and bow ready for use in case trouble was arriving. From the distance the hunter watched as a pair of two figures came running with urgency written upon their faces and from the tone of their breathing.

One of them a woman with pale skin as the snow that had once been, she held dark charcoal hair that was the smoothest and well flowing that Mahariel had ever laid eyes on, it was gentle and delicate as she seemed, eyes like a radiant of darkness that seemed like a clams pearl; black but beautiful with a hypnotic trance. Her soft facial features were like that of a portrait Mahariel had seen one time, a thing of innocence and virtues unclaimable by anyone. Her womanly physique was also one to tear eyes from everything else in the world. Round hips that were of perfection with legs and thighs exposed by a lengthy jacket that also parted and exposed half her cleavage in a v-neck going down exposing her beautiful neck and round breasts.

By the woman's side she led a child, young as a thing that could probably never make it in these woods by herself. A young pale child not as the woman who was at her side, her head was covered in golden laces of brilliantly brushed and braids made from simple wooden beads. She was cloaked in a light brown robe with a hood laying behind her back. Slender arms that looked like they'd break if any brute force was applied and gently grey eyes that carried the adolescence of a child. Pure and filled with a lifeful nature, Mahariel could tell just by the sight of the child for it was the same strength carried by the children back at camp.

As the woman and child ran out into the open, the woman tripped over and fell to the ground the child stopped to aid the woman up pulling at her arms. The woman slowly rose and with sharpened ears must have heard Mahariel because she had turned to look in the direction of the young Dalish hiding in the bushes.

"Help, please," she said with an enchanting mystical voice that was of music to ones ears. "Help, we need help." The woman continued and stood up.

The Dalish didn't know what to do, continue hiding away in the bushes or confront this young enchantress who stumbled upon the hunter. Sensing the distress in the woman's voice and feeling as though the hunter may be the one deciding life or death with this woman and whoever may be pursuing her and this child.

The hunter stepped from the bushes and confronted the two with easy steps eyeing the area of where they were running, wondering if they were fleeing a beast or bandits. As the hunter got close enough, the woman overhead in the direction where she and the child fled a small group of armed men of human origin came running armed with what looked to be swords sharp enough to cut off a limb and armor big enough to sustain dents dressed in long skirts as well for easy mobility. A crest with the printing of a sword was worn over the armor the men carried along with helms covering their faces revealing only their eyes.

One of the three, a man who stepped forward with his sword unsheathed approached the elf and with a voice of authority spoke.

"Be gone, elf! This is not of your concern." The intimidation that Mahariel felt was vague for the hunter knew he'd could easily best any large creature of the forest, these humans and their oversized knives were but a mockery of what a warrior is.

"Listen, we didn't do anything wrong. Please let us go." The woman pleaded.

"You come here, wench." The leader of the group demanded as he pointed his sword to the woman while the child hid behind the lady.

"Keep back."

Mahariel only watched what was unfolding and dared to speak up to the humans.

"What purpose to you pose in the girl?" Mahariel asked.

The human turned to the elf and pointed his sword. "I'll warn you a final time elf, leave or you'll end up dead just as her."

Mahariel turned to the woman who shook her head pleadingly, her lips quivering trying to formulate words that won't come because of the panicking fear enveloping her.

Mahariel pulled out a curved blade and looked the human in the eye. "You'll put your toothpick away human and walk away from this." Mahariel said with a threat.

"Are you joking? Do you know who we are? Templars who are hunting a malificar who's been dispelled of her powers by we who must bring her head to the Circle Tower. You are interfering in the will of the Maker, elven fool. You shall feel our blades at your chest if you dare think of stopping us." The Templar said as he pointed his blade from the woman to the Dalish.

"Last chance human," Mahariel continued. "I will strike you where you stand, your bravado is of no intimidation upon me. It's a wonder of how you humans even enslaved us with weak words of a hotheaded beast."

The templar under his helmet was fuming pissed at being talked down to by an elf.

"Fuck it, kill the bitch and toss the corpse. I'll handle the knife ear prick!"

The templar waved his large blade towards the elf, but the hunter ducked and raised the Dar'misu to defend against oncoming blows.

The other two templars pulled out shields and maces.

"Keep away!" The woman screamed as she pulled the child and began to run off with the two templars in pursuit.

The templar that was fighting Mahariel went for a vertical cut but the elf sidestepped dodging the strike. The elf parried another attack from the man as he swung his blade side-ways nearly cutting the elf in two had the hunter not blocked. While attack was paused, the templar swung a heavy armored gauntlet fist to the elf but again Mahariel with gifted dexterity ducked under and cut the Dar'misu at the human's leg.

The human cursed as blood left his right thigh. Blood seeped from the cut and the man growled like an angered beast and continued to swing his heavy sword at the elf. The hunter rolled sideways and cut again with the same leg this time at the back of the knee where the calf was. Once the human was stunned for a bit Mahariel drew a hidden knife and thrust the edge of the blade into the templar's knape.

The human died instantly as Mahariel pulled the blade from the fallen enemy. Heart racing and a new found energy forcing the hunter to run after the fleeing woman. Feet slamming into the ground with hood falling off of the hunters face and cloak wailing in the wind the hunter caught up to the woman and child.

Before the hunter the templars were pinning both the woman and child where an archtree's burrow lay. The woman stood between the child and the templars pleading mercy but the armored grunts laughed.

"Shouldn't have run away bitch, now we get to do the Maker proud in cleaning the world of your kind." One of the templar's menacingly pronounced as he raised his mace high and was ready to force it to her head.

Mahariel with haste grasped an arrow from behind and aimed with a sturdy bow at the templar. The Dalish shot the arrow straight into the hand of the templar causing him to shout in pain as the hunter leaped into action drawing another arrow while running into the small fray. Before the other templar could turn to see the arrow coming for him, he was struck between the side of his skull. Blood steamed from his head as he fell to a red pool of his lost life.

The other templar looked to the elf and cursed out. "You have no idea how much trouble you've brought upon yourself. You think this will go unpunished? Other templars are in these woods seeking out this whore. You'll die at the righteous hands of our blades and taste the fury of the Maker himself." The templar threatened rather pathetically really.

"Leave now before I end your life, human," Mahariel threatened as the blade was pointed to the templar.

"You've not seen the last of me," he said as he ran away gripping his bleeding hand. Mahariel watched the man run as far out to the woods till he was gone and beyond sight.

The woman turned to her rescuer and nodded an appreciation.

"Thank you, kind sir. I don't know what would have happened had we not run into you," the woman said to the Dalish as she turned back to look at the girl she was companioning with.

"Are you okay?" Mahariel asked the woman and she nodded. She was still shaken with fear and the thought of death scared her to the point where she could barely move. She turned to the child and gave the girl a hug and whispered into her ear as a tender mother would a child. "It's alright, they're gone and we won't be hurt no more."

The child was quiet and was going to cry from the looks of things. Mahariel patted the child's shoulder and said with a soothing voice. "There, there young one all is right and none shall harm you," Mahariel said and it must have been the way the elf said it, because the child was smiling in relief with tears in her eyes.

Mahariel turned back to the woman and watched as she set her hair back revealing two pointed ears. "Creators, you're an elf as am I?" The Dalish asked and the pale woman responded.

"That I am, and you are Dalish are you not? How else could you have been all the way out here in the forest."

"Oi, it is true I am Dalish. Are you from what the human's call a city or a town?" Mahariel asked curious.

"Aye, I've escaped into these parts with this girl at my side. I found her during my escape from where I was previously imprisoned," the woman described as she held onto her hands and laid them flat to her front.

"Prisoner, you?" Mahariel asked hint of curiosity written on the adventurer's face.

"It is, a life I wish not to return to. Where I come from the humans always watched me and my friends. I was one of very few who ever escape from our prison," the woman explained as she cocked her head down as she thought back of her previous life. Mahariel thought of what it could be that she was running from along with the girl at her side. Mahariel turned from the woman to the child and back to the woman.

"Why were those men chasing you?" Mahariel asked the elven woman.

"Because in their eyes, evil loves the form of innocence. And I, we sought to escape from our lives," the elven beauty said as she did a proper bow before Mahariel. Folding her arms and tilting over with her head below.

"I wish to know if by any chance you'll be willing to help us, Dalish," the flat ear asked.

Mahariel raised a brow and then continued to listen to what else the woman had left to ask. "Please we know not of this forest and seek refuge to the other side of these woods. We've been running for a day now and stumbled here yesterday's night. It will mean so much if you are willing to help us."

"Before Mahariel agreed to this he needed to know a few things. In his time out in the wilds he has learned that one's always best at knowing who they're accompanying for how else can one trust someone?

"First what is your name?" Mahariel asked the flat ear.

"My name is Adanna, and you?"

"Mahariel, Theron Mahariel."

Adanna smiled at her savior and looked to her little one at her side. "Oh and this is, well I don't know what her name is," Adanna confessed to not knowing her companions title.

"You've not bothered in asking for her name?" Mahariel asked, confused.

"No, it's not like that at all. It's just that, well, she can't speak." Adanna said looking down sadly at the child.

"A speechless child?" Mahariel asked looking at the girl. She was human that was certain telling by the ears. He wondered for a moment and then asked.

"Is she yours?"

"No, I've found her and together we escaped into these woods. I've tended to her as best I could while we were on the move but the only thing that I know that is safe for eating are these nuts I've been carrying in my satchel." Adanna said opening up the bag to her waist and pulling out some nuts. To be more specific, they were almonds. Mahariel looked to both girls and realized that after running from their brute pursuers for a while they must be famished.

"Here come with me Adanna and bring your little friend here too. I'll do my best to escort you from these woods. There are beasts far more dangerous than humans here. It is best that you stay close," Mahariel said as he turned to a clear path brown with soft dirt and wet trees from the melting snow.

* * *

**Skullface: Mahariel is my fav warden because to me he's such an underdog being Dalish and an elf in a land where elves are raped on their weddings and live as second class citizens. If you've took the time to actually look up the inspiration of the elves in Dragon Age you'd know that the city elves are supposed to be the jewish living in a Christian dominated society where they are persicuted and the Dalish are supposed to resemble Native Americans.**


End file.
